


Making McCall Work For It

by Cinder7storm4



Series: How can I trust you? [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Good Parent Melissa McCall, Post-it Notes, Protective Pack, Protectiveness, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski Has Low Self-Esteem, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, The Hale Pack - Freeform, supernatural discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder7storm4/pseuds/Cinder7storm4
Summary: Scott, Allison, and Lydia talk. The girls are new members of the pack.Scott and his mom chat, briefly.Scott starts his mission to make things up to Stiles, but his fellow betas don't make it easy on him.





	Making McCall Work For It

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

“What do you want, McCall?” Lydia was unimpressed to find Scott on her doorstep at 8 o’clock in the morning on Sunday. 

“How’re you feeling, Lydia?”

The young woman’s brow furrowed and her eyes narrowed, “Fine, McCall.”

“You got antidote from Derek?”

Lydia nodded, her brow unfurrowing slightly, “Yes, Allison clued me in on everything. Well, everything she knows.”

“And Allison’s okay?”

“Why don’t you ask her yourself?” Lydia moved to the side, allowing Scott to walk into the house. 

Allison was in the kitchen watching coffee brew when she saw Scott appear with Lydia right behind him. Lydia didn’t look impressed, but then again, from what Allison knew of her new friend Lydia was rarely openly impressed by anything. 

“He wanted to know that you’re okay,” Lydia stated, as she padded into the kitchen to grab some leftover fruit salad.

“Yeah, Derek came by yesterday morning,” Allison spoke quietly, still not looking at Scott.

“Like before dawn,” muttered Lydia, but then she nodded her head, “It was helpful though.”

“Don’t be too enthusiastic, Lyds” Allison joked, half-heartedly, finally glancing up at Scott she continued, “He gave us the antidote. Lydia got the mix from,” Allison’s face looked pinched and unhappy, “From Kate, before she died.”

“I didn’t know it would give people hallucinations,” murmured Lydia, who sounded somewhat contrite, but then her attention snapped back to Scott, “So, we’re fine. Did you need something else, McCall?”

“His name is Scott, Lydia. You know that.” Allison came to the defense of her, well, she wasn’t too sure how to classify Scott at the moment, but he didn’t deserve Lydia’s outright hostility at the moment. 

“I, I actually came to talk about Stiles.”

Allison looked at Scott head on then, trying to figure out whether he was being sincere or not. 

“I wish he was here,” Lydia interjected, causing the other two to whip their heads are to look at her, “What? He’s gone through this whole supernatural induction already. It would be useful to have his perspective. It’s not like he isn’t intelligent.”

“Man, if he could hear you say that,” Scott replied, a half-smile on his lips. 

“I was surprised to see him here the other night,” Allison commented.

Scott ran a hand through his hair, “Well, I kind of dragged him along for moral support and then, well…”

“You left him here,” Lydia finished for the werewolf, her face going back to its unimpressed look. 

“Yeah, I did. It was a dick move,” Scott replied, throwing himself onto a bar stool and slumping over the kitchen island. 

“This isn’t some sort of pity play to help fix the fight you had with Allison, is it?” Lydia asked, an eyebrow raised.

Scott raised his head abruptly, “No.” He looked at Allison, “I have other relationships to fix right now; people that need to come first.”

“You and Stiles,” stated Allison, and Scott nodded, “You know, I was always surprised we never really hung out with him when we first started dating. He sought me out after our first date, did you know that?” Scott shook his head, eyes sad, “He told me that I seemed nice, but that he didn’t want you to get hurt so I was to make sure I was in it for real before we went out again.”

“That sounds like him,” replied Scott, “But he never told me that.”

“So, why the sudden realization that you’ve been a crap friend?” Lydia asked.

“Why do you care?” Scott replied, turning to look at her.

“Derek told me about what he has been doing to help keep us safe, about how he’s trying to help Jackson, and well, he hasn’t really been creepy with his crush like other people,” she paused, “And I’m pretty sure it’s just a front for something else right now. We could be friends, especially if we’re all going to a group or whatever Derek called it.”

“Pack?” Scott looked surprised, looking at Lydia then fixed Allison with a slightly suspicious look.

“Look, I know I don’t really have the best track record and my family’s history is even worse, but Derek seemed sincere in his offer. That’s a big thing, coming from him so I’m willing to take a chance on it.”

“What about your dad?”

“I’m trying to figure out how to approach him about it,” Allison replied, finally getting up to pour herself some coffee.

“And your mom?”

The cup rattled as Allison set it down a little faster and harder than necessary, “Was working with Kate. I overheard her talking to my grandfather on the phone,” Allison gulped then continued speaking, “She’d rather eliminate all threats to the Argent legacy than try to keep me in line.”

Scott’s eyes widened in shock and horror. 

“You can see why the Hale pack would be preferable for me.” He nodded, seriously and she took a long drink of her coffee, “But first things first, Stiles. What happened?”

Scott waited a beat then started talking, about his visit to the Sheriff’s station, about his slip ups, and the major one, Stiles’ birthday although he left out some details for the sake of his best friend’s privacy. He hoped he could still call Stiles his best friend at the end of all of this. 

“Well, you’ve screwed up royally,” Lydia commented at the end of his story, “But knowing Stiles, he’d probably forgive you if you just apologized.”

Scott opened his mouth to protest, “I’m not suggesting that’s what you should do wolfboy,” she snapped.

“His dad’s right. You can’t just do it all at once, and if what you know is only part of the story then we can’t be sure how many landmines and triggers we’re dealing with.”

“We?” Scott echoed.

“Yes, we. Pack. Us. Humans. Wolves.” Allison stated, straightening her spine, “I’ve been a bad friend too. He probably doesn’t even consider us friends, and well, Lydia…”

“I’ve been a bitch,” replied the teen, who was absently toying with a strawberry from her fruit salad.

“So, we, along with the rest of the pack need to fix this,” continued Allison, she reached out to grab Scott’s hand, “We can do this, Scott.”  
“As in…?”

“Us, as a couple too, yes.” Allison admitted, biting her lip, smiling slightly unsure about her words, but Scott’s smile in response left her with no doubts that she was making a good choice. 

They kept their hands linked as they began to chart out a plan for the next few days. Lydia suggested meeting up with the rest of the pack to add them to the plan as well. When Scott left around noon he felt both lighter and heavier than he had in days. 

He had Allison back. He had a pack. He had an Alpha. 

Now, all he needed was Stiles. 

Things weren’t right without his brother. 

\---

When he got home he found his mom just rustling up some lunch before her shift later that afternoon. 

“Hey mom,” Scott said.

“Where have you been?” Melissa responded, “You left like a bat out of hell early this morning.”

“I had to go down to the Sheriff’s station,” Scott replied, running his hand nervously through his hair.

Melissa stopped what she was doing to look at her son, “Should I be expecting a call from John then?”

“No, well, not about that. He wanted to talk about Stiles.”

Melissa’s shoulders tensed, “Is Stiles okay?”

“Not really,” Scott replied honestly, “And some of that’s due to me, so the Sheriff wanted me to know.”

“I was hoping you two would work this out on your own. You always have before,” commented Melissa, fatigue colouring her voice, “I haven’t seen him around as often lately.” 

“I kinda let everything with Allison and lacrosse distract me,” Scott admitted, “The Sheriff knows, mom, about everything.”

“What happened?” her voice was sharp and all of Melissa’s attention was focused on her son now.

“The punch at Lydia’s party was spiked with wolfsbane; it sounds like Stiles had a really bad reaction to it.”

“Do you need me to check him out?” Melissa asked, concern lacing her voice, Stiles was like her second son after all. She and Stiles had taken to the supernatural stuff more or less like ducks to water, although Stiles was more obviously involved. Melissa knew her son was less open to the new world he was discovering and that had caused some tension with Stiles, who wanted to know everything so that he could keep them as safe as possible. 

“John said he’s okay now. Derek gave him an antidote.” Melissa nodded, sighing heavily. She could only imagine how pissed her friend was that she hadn’t immediately involved him when she’d found out about the supernatural. She also cursed herself for not paying more attention to Stiles and noticing him withdrawing over the past few months. 

“Scott, I know young love can be consuming, but he’s your best friend and you owe him either your time and attention or a clean break.”

Scott looked at her, panic written clearly across his face, “I’m going to make it right, mom. I am.”

“Good,” she paused, “I’m always here for you, kid. You know that right?”

Scott smiled and went over to hug his mom, “Yeah, I do. Thanks, mom.”  
\---  
Monday morning rolled around before he knew it and Stiles clattered down the stairs to grab his books and everything for school. His dad was already at the station, but he’d left Stiles several post-it notes around the house – on his door, his bathroom mirror, and the fridge – reminding him to eat, to take things slowly, to call if he needed anything, and the last one on the front door, reminded Stiles that his dad loved him.

Smiling at his dad’s antics Stiles sent him a quick text thanking him for the notes and then locked up before heading to his jeep. As he hoisted his bag onto his back Stiles wondered briefly what his day would be like, sure, he’d heard from the pack on the weekend, but maybe he was just imagining it all. Except all of sudden a pair of arms was wrapping around his shoulders, “Batman!” crowed Erica as Boyd and Isaac fell into step with them.

The spike of surprise at their appearance made the trio of werewolves crinkles their noses, but then Isaac started asking about the history test that they were all taking in second period and the moment of potential awkwardness passed. Stiles launched into a detailed description of Catherine the Great’s rule, supposedly for Isaac’s benefit, but the scarf wearing werewolf only laughed and threw in a few horse related jokes while protesting that he knew enough to pass the test. 

At Stiles’ locker, Scott was waiting, patiently for his best friend to make an appearance and was not disappointed. He appeared at the end of the hall, sandwiched between Derek’s three betas. While his wolf was slightly frustrated that he wasn’t the one at Stiles’ side, but he had to play the long game. 

“Hey Stiles!” Scott called out, knowing he sounded a bit desperate to the wolves in the vicinity and his friend’s surprise made his wolf curl up inside and growl at himself. “I’m working on it,” he muttered to himself. 

“Hey Scott,” Stiles ducked out from underneath Erica’s embrace and went to his locker, the three betas leaning up against the lockers on the opposite side from Scott. They levelled Scott with varying expressions of challenge and expectation. But Scott focused on Stiles instead. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t get to your texts,” Stiles was apologizing already, “I’ve got some ideas that might help you and Allison though.”

“Woah, buddy, it’s not a problem. I actually wanted to talk about the party, I shouldn’t have left…” Stiles slammed his locker shut, the sound making all four wolves jump. Stiles shrugged, not meeting Scott’s eyes, “It’s cool, bro. I get it.”

Before Scott could say anything else the first bell rang and Stiles set off to class, Scott trailing him as he listened to his friend highlight his seven-part plan for Scott to win Allison back. Scott couldn’t believe how focused Stiles was on him, rather than whatever he’d been through on the weekend. 

He didn’t get a chance to really talk to Stiles all morning, the Hale pack betas were sticking close to his friend’s side and while he appreciated it, he was also a touch frustrated. By the time lunch came around, he pulled Boyd aside and asked the beta to give him some time with Stiles. Almost unsurprisingly, Boyd just looked at Scott, titled his head as if considering the request and then slowly shook his head, his parting words, “Not yet” ringing in Scott’s head as he followed them to lunch. Allison and Lydia joined them at their table, while Erica would have scoffed at their addition to the pack prior to the weekend Derek had counselled his betas to give them their potential new members a real chance. 

Stiles raised his eyes at both of the girls joining them, but just nudged Scott’s knee with his foot, and smiled before finding himself pulled into a conversation with Lydia about a text she’d come across while starting her own research about werewolf pack dynamics. While her openness about the supernatural would’ve thrown anyone else for a loop, Stiles trusted Derek and if he’d spoken to Lydia, well, the teen wouldn’t object to having another strategist on their side. Stiles, who’d apparently already read the work responded to the questions she was asking, trying to be as useful as possible, but he wasn’t blushing or freaking out about his proximity to Lydia at the moment. 

“So, is there anyone else in the pack?” Lydia’s question caught Scott’s attention.

“Aside from us?” asked Erica, seemingly somewhat intrigued by Lydia.

“Me, Allison, you four, Derek, and Stiles. Jackson's off in London.” 

Stiles swallowed trying to push down the spike of happiness that he felt at his name being so casually included in the pack list, “Peter Hale, but he’s no longer insane, Lydia, I swear.”

Lydia tensed at Stiles’ words then levelled him with an appraising look, “Do you trust him?”

“I do, but why would that matter?” Stiles replied, “You’re not here because of me, Miss Martin. Ask someone whose opinion you care about.”

Stiles gathered his lunch tray together and sent the group a small salute and walked off. Scott stood up with the intent to follow but Lydia beat him to it, slipping past him and out the doors after Stiles. Scott sat down heavily, Allison gripped his hand, “At least they were sharing knowledge and everything before that,” the huntress tried to reassure her boyfriend. 

“He was only doing that to show that he’s useful,” commented Erica, “He thinks he needs to prove his worth to us,” she pursed her lips and glared at Scott as she spoke. 

“Look, it’s not just Scott’s fault,” Allison replied, “We’re all responsible for making Stiles feel like he needs to prove himself to us constantly.”

“We? So, are you going to actually start treating him like a person and not just the obligatory tag-a-long best friend of your on-again/off-again boyfriend?”

While the blow was low, Allison didn’t rise to the bait, “Yeah, I am. Watch me.” And Allison went to clear her tray too, and left the cafeteria after pressing a kiss to Scott’s cheek. She headed toward the library figuring if there was anywhere someone like Stiles would hide it would be the library.


End file.
